


Little Ocean

by KittyGems



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, IBKs are gonna be a bigger part, More fluff than angst, Oh boy you guys better strap in, This one is gonna be fluffy as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGems/pseuds/KittyGems
Summary: Marina Cunningham is the new 4th year in Asagao. Shy and reluctant, she just so happens to meet Jirard. Sharing a love for IBKs, the two become fast friends. As their bond grows closer, Marina feels held back by something that happened long ago...





	Little Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Only one warning: I don't own Asagao lmao.
> 
> While this is gonna mostly be a very fluffy fanfic, there will be some angst moments. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The world whirled by like a blur. A mix of green, blue, and occasionally a different color zoomed by the window. A girl sat, comfortably silent, trying to sketch out the scenery before her. She had waist long wavy hair, ocean blue eyes, and wore a full uniform. Though the jacket was beside her.

On the other side of the cart sat a taller man. He wore the male version of the uniform, and despite being around 16 he somehow had a full beard. He had big brown eyes and his brown hair was tousled a bit. What stuck out was, instead of a blue uniform-issued jacket, he wore a green one with a patch with boots on it. He was reading an unmarked book, most likely because the cover was taken off. 

Suddenly the train lurched, making the girl squeak as the bag beside her fall, spilling it’s contents onto the floor.

“Oh no!” She cried, putting down her sketchbook in a panic. The guy was already on his feet, helping her pick up the fallen items.

“I hope nothing broke.” He frowned. 

“N-nothing’s breakable in here,” She replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He handed a spiral notebook to her, and the girl could've sworn their fingertips brushed just for a second. “Thank you…” she muttered, clipping the bag together.

“You're welcome. My name is Jirard Khalil. You?”

“Um… Marina Cunningham.” Marina gulped, sitting back down. Jirard sat back down as well, and gave her a big smile. Marina smiled back, finding his to be too contagious. “So, um, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a green jacket on?”

“Oh! This?” He gestures to the jacket before continuing, “This is my Normal Boots jacket. It's a club I'm in at school.”

“Oh really? That's neat.” Marina twirled her hair a bit, not flirty but rather nervous. 

“It's really fun! We play games and get to compete in a tournament at the end of the year!”

“Games?”

“Video games.”

“Oh. I'm not one for video games, but I love board games and cards,” Marina replied. She did have an interest in playing them, but she has never gotten the chance since when she was younger. 

“Well that’s ok! That’s pretty interesting as well,” Jirard complimented. Marina blushed darkly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Thanks.”

Jirard smiled, picking up his book.

“What book is that?”

“Oh, this? My friend Satch gave me it. Barry Motter.”

“Oh! Barry Motter, I love that series. Though I do like Mercy Jameson a bit better,” Marina admitted.

“I've heard of Mercy Jameson. It also seems interesting. Satch loves recommending books.” Jirard grins, and Marina couldn't help but smile back. Gosh, his smile was  _ way _ too contagious. Not that she minded, she loved genuine smiles. 

She felt the heat crawl up her neck before she could stop it.

“So, what year are you in?” Marina asked. 

“Fourth. Last stretch, and I'll be out of school. It honestly makes me a little sad, though,” Jirard sighed. 

“I’m in fourth as well. I used to go to Tsutsuji, it’s only a couple of miles out.” 

“I think I’ve heard of it. It’s a farming village isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

The train halted, finally at it’s destination. Marina stood, grabbing her suitcases and schoolbag. Jirard grabbed his three bags as well, and the two walked off together.

“Maybe I can give you a tour sometime.” Jirard grinned. Marina blushed, clutching her sketchbook close. She quickly noticed how much taller he was, looking to be at least 5’8. She silently cursed her 5’1 stature. 

“That would be fun. Thanks.” She smiled shyly. Jirard held out his hand, and she slowly took it. He shook it gently, Marina feeling butterflies in her stomach. He pulled his hand away and was pulled into the crowd. Marina sighed, rubbing her cheeks as she walked towards the gates. 

“You’re my roommate, right?” 

Marina blinked, turning to find a girl slightly taller than her staring at her. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached her midback, bright green eyes, and wore the uniform. Though Marina noticed straight away that she wore a tie instead of an ascot. It was obvious the redhead was at least three inches taller, making Marina feel small. 

“I guess?”

“Marina Cunningham?” She had a thick Irish accent, Marina noted.

“Alright, y-yeah.”

“Edana Blackwood. I’m from Ireland.” Edana greeted kindly. Marina smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“N-Nice to meet you, Edana.” 

“...Must be Calliope…” Marina stayed close to Edana as she silently listened to the blurring noise of the crowd. Everyone was of varying shapes and sizes, and she felt intimidated thanks to her height. Even the pink haired girl she spotted was at least an inch taller!

Pink hair… The only other pink haired girl she met was her cousin. But she hasn't seen her in a year or two.

Edana and Marina entered Primrose, walking up to the third floor.

“Here we are.” 389, the door read. Edana handed Marina a key and unlocked the door.

The room was painted pink, creme carpet underneath their feet. Some pictures and posters were hung about, with a couple fairy lights. Two desks lied adjacent to each other, with white wooden chairs. There were some beanbags on the floor, and it was clear Edana had brought in the TV, consoles, and disks underneath said TV. 

There were two beds, one already covered in green and black sheets, with blue pillows. The other had a simple purple blanket and white pillow. Marina started stripping the other bed, putting on her own light blue and orange sheets with white polka dotted pillows.

“Wish ya could paint over the pink. Not the biggest fan of the color.” Edana sighed, and Marina shrugged.

“I like it.”

“Ah, whatever.” Edana tsked. “So, what year are ya in?”

“Fourth. You?”

“Ah, second. Shame, you seem really nice.”

“Oh! Um, thank you.” Marina blushed, scratching her cheek. 

“Anyway, I need to go sign up for sports. Can you handle yourself for a few hours?”

“What sports?”

“Track, volleyball, maybe basketball, love to get on the soccer team.” 

“Aren't you sporty?” Marina grinned shyly. Edana shrugged, grabbing her bag.

“I'm athletic. I'd invite you along, but I don't want to bore you. I'll definitely be back for dinner though, we can talk then!”

“Alright, see you later Edana.”

The redhead left, and Marina sighed. She unpacked, putting things into the closet and drawers. After making sure everything was organized, she left the room. Patting her key, she walked towards the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Calliope, if you know her story, is gonna make subtle appearances. Marina and Calliope however are not going to become friends, though it's possible they'll interact more than once. That also goes for Yuki. 
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will be longer. Hopefully I'll get the ball rolling by chapter 3 or 4, depending on when I write the Flower Festival for either chapter.


End file.
